Our Secret
by TwilightRein
Summary: Vanitas and Sora have s secret they can't ever share. Vanitas/Sora/Riku PWP


**Our Secret  
**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Sora, you coming today?"

Kairi asked, flanked by a reluctant Riku and Roxas. Sora shook his head, an apologetic smile shaping his lips. The four of them were suppose to go to the mall; an idea Sora had originally suggested, but now he couldn't make it.

"Sorry, someone has to be home to take care of Vanitas." He offered as a reason.

"He can take care of himself." Riku said, the furrow between his brows more prominent than usual. Sora simply smiled.

"He can be very demanding when he's sick." He waved goodbye before they could say anything else.

It was a lie, of course. Vanitas wasn't sick. In fact, he rarely got sick. But Sora could never tell them the truth. It was a secret he would keep to the grave, and even beyond that. No one could know.

Sora clutched the strap of his messenger bag and ran.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Sora."

The brunet shuddered, hands gripping a fist full of the bed sheets beneath him. He could feel Vanitas's hands slowly trail down his naked chest, back arching slightly. Sora breathed in deeply, eyes closed. Even if he had them open, Sora wouldn't be able to see anything because of the blindfold.

Vanitas promised he would feel more than usual with the blindfold on.

He wasn't wrong.

With his sight gone, he felt all of Vanitas's touches more acutely. If he wasn't so used to their strange relationship, Sora would've felt shame at how he'd gotten hard so quickly. Slightly calloused hands continued their exploration, fingers running through the light patch of pubic hair before he wrapped his fingers lightly over the base of Sora's erect cock.

"Did they say anything?" Vanitas asked, finger lightly tapping the tip.

"No-Not really." Sora's breath hitched. "R-riku looked more b-bothered than-ah!" At the mention of Riku's name, Vanitas leaned over Sora's body and ran his tongue over a nipple, pinching the other between his fingers. Sora's toes curled as he felt teeth scrape against the sensitive bud of flesh.

Vanitas grinned and straightened up to admire the view.

Sora was splayed out in front of him on the bed, completely naked and legs spread apart on either side of Vanitas's hips. The color of the blindfold was dark red and he was tempted to bind Sora's hands with the same color cloth. But Sora was already doing a lovely job of refraining from touching himself as Vanitas had instructed. He leaned over Sora's body again, watching as Sora turned his face towards him, lips parted as he breathed.

"Sora." He whispered, watching the way Sora's body twitched; his mouth closing as he swallowed thickly.

"Sora," He said again. "I'm going to mess you up." Sora shuddered, his cock twitching in response. Vanitas grinned, caressing Sora's cheek. He leaned back, running his hand back down Sora's body, ignoring his erect cock, and lightly pressed a finger against his anus.

"Right here," Vanitas pushed against it. Sora spread his legs further apart, a soft moan escaping his lips. "Over and over and_ over_ until I have you screaming my name."

"Vanitas… please…" Sora whined, hands gripping the sheets again. He wanted to feel Vanitas in him already. And all his teasing wasn't helping the deep ache inside of him.

"Are you going to come?" He asked, pulling his hand away. Sora quickly nodded, trying to squirm closer to Vanitas's crotch. Vanitas grinned; reaching beside him to grab the lube he had laid out earlier.

Vanitas placed his hands on Sora's thigh and the brunette softly moaned at the simple touch. "I want to… you... inside me," He arched his back, cock straining in the air. "Mess me up…" Sora ground his hips against Vanitas crotch, panting harder. He could feel Vanitas through his pants and he was just as hard as Sora was.

"Please…" He begged, hips wiggling against Vanitas.

Sora's pleading went straight to Vanitas's groin. He unzipped his pants, kneeling on the bed to pull down his pants and boxers, taking them completely off. His cock was fully erect, pointing straight towards his navel. Vanitas settled back down, coating his fingers with the water-based gel, hoisting Sora closer to him. He pulled off the blindfold and watched as Sora settled his sight on him.

Without breaking eye contact, cerulean eyes meeting dark golden eyes, Sora pushed his hips against Vanitas's crotch, shuddering at the feel of him. He needed Vanitas so badly.

"As you wish." Vanitas whispered, slowly shoving two fingers into Sora. Sora gasped, pushing down on Vanitas's hand. The sweet burn of being stretched made the brunet shudder. Vanitas pulled them out and quickly shoved them back in. It didn't take long to get Sora prepared.

After all, he's been fucking Sora for years.

"M-more..." Sora moaned, pushing down against Vanitas's hand. Vanitas grinned, pulling his wet fingers out. He coated his erect cock with the gel. He smiled as he pushed into Sora's welcoming wet entrance.

Sora's mouth soundlessly moved, his back arched as he suddenly ejaculated. Vanitas raised an eyebrow as he settled into Sora's twitching body. He stared at the globs of semen on the brunet's stomach, running his finger through some and licking it. He gathered the rest, dribbling it into Sora's mouth.

"Just by being entered?" Vanitas questioned. Sora ignored him, licking Vanitas's finger clean. Vanitas pulled his fingers out, spittle trailing down the side of Sora's mouth. "And still hard." He wrapped his fingers around Sora's cock, watching it twitch to his touch.

"Sora." Vanitas purred. "I'll mess you up so prettily."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Vanitas hummed a quiet yet cheerful tone, making his way through the kitchen for water. He grabbed the entire gallon from the fridge and made his way back to the room. It was nightfall already and Sora had passed out well before now but, to Vanitas's pleasant surprise, Sora lasted a lot longer than he thought he would.

He walked back to the room, making sure to keep the light off as he closed the door behind him. In the middle of Vanitas's bed, Sora slept, completely exhausted. He grabbed Sora's shoulder and gently shook him until he woke up.

"…mmm…Vanitas..?"

"How was your nap?"

Sora grumbled, turning away from Vanitas. "Not long enough." He mumbled. Vanitas chuckled, sliding his hand down Sora's shoulder. Sora shuddered and he turned back towards his twin.

"What time is it?"

"Close to midnight." Vanitas replied. Sora grumbled again and he slowly lifted himself to sit upright. He winced a little from putting pressure on his rear. Vanitas leaned towards Sora, dragging him onto his lap and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. Sora glared at Vanitas's hand on his waist, a pout shaping his lips.

"I want actual sleep tonight, Vanitas." Vanitas said nothing, hugging him tighter. Sora sighed then looked at the gallon of water Vanitas had beside him. He took the water and flipped the cap off it before he drank it. Vanitas placed several soft kisses along Sora's nape, fingers tracing lazy circles around Sora's belly button. Despite being tired, he could feel Sora react to his soothing touches.

"_Sora." _His voice came out like a low growl. Sora lowered his arm, placing the water on his lap. He couldn't stop the shudder that went down his spine.

"Vanitas, no." Sora said, stopping his hands. Vanitas merely grinned. He capped the gallon of water, shoving it off Sora's lap as he pushed the brunet down on the bed. He grabbed Sora's hand, pinning them down above his head.

"Vanitas." Sora warned, brows furrowed. Vanitas straddled him, staring down at his twin. He looked pretty angry, which, if Sora was _actually_ angry, would be a terrifying thing.

Never let it be said that Sora was a pushover.

"I forgot one thing." Vanitas replied. Sora cocked an eyebrow, curious what the one thing was. Vanitas leaned over him, pressing his face against Sora's neck. He breathed through his mouth, his breath tickling Sora's flesh.

He quickly bit down on Sora's neck, teeth sinking into flesh. Sora gasped loudly, body arching in response. Vanitas ran his tongue over the mark; Sora breathed haphazardly right next to his ear.

It took time to get Sora used to pain, to respond with pleasure, but once Sora had grown used to it, Sora took to it. And he took to it well.

"Still feel like sleeping?" He asked. Sora shook his head, chest heaving as he took deep breaths. His eyes looked brighter, excited, and more awake than they were a few seconds ago.

"Bite me harder."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sora groaned, like an elder man, as he shuffled towards the bathroom in the morning. With an even messier and impressive bed hair and dressed in an over-sized shirt, he stared at himself in the mirror. The bite marks Vanitas left on him last night were still there, not quite prominent but still noticeable. He grumbled, grabbing his toothbrush and the paste as he set about brushing his teeth.

He could hear Vanitas's footstep as he walked into the bathroom.

"Morning, sunshine."

Sora grumbled, spitting into the sink.

"Don't 'morning sunshine' me, you bite me on purpose, didn't you!" He accused, stuffing the brush back into his mouth as he set about vigorously brushing his teeth. Vanitas smirked, coming to stand by his twin to brush his teeth.

"You didn't seem to mind."

Sora spit into the sink again. "Because it felt good!" He tossed his brush into the cup by the facet, bending closer to splash water on his face. Vanitas glanced at Sora's nape, several more bite marks disappearing beneath the collar of the shirt. "Now excuse me, I have to go find something to hide my neck."

With a pout, he stormed off to his bedroom.

"What do want for breakfast?" Vanitas called out.

He heard Sora's feet pitter patter against the floor as he peeked into the bathroom. "The best damn French toast you can make! I better _taste_ the apology in it."

"Will do." Vanitas replied, smile playing with his lips.

Sora and Vanitas grew up alone, abandoned as babies at the front steps of an orphanage. There was only an apologetic note left in their basket, pleading for their forgiveness. During the years at the orphanage, naturally, they were inseparable. At one point, a couple wanted to adopt Sora, only Sora, and the crying outrage he made convinced the couple otherwise.

Sora wouldn't live without him, stubborn to the core.

Around their twelfth birthday, a single mother adopted them both, moving out of the mainland to the islands nearby. She was kind and loving, more nurturing than the orphanage ever provided. Sora fell in love with her. And so did Vanitas, albeit a bit slowly.

But it was short lived.

"Sora, blueberry or strawberry?" Vanitas shouted, flipping the French toast over. Sora ran into the kitchen, lured by the delicious smell.

"Two of each." He said and ran back out. Vanitas pretended to gag. Sometimes he was convinced Sora's stomach was actually a black hole of sorts. For having such a lean body, no one would suspect he ate so damn much.

Sora grumbled as he stared at the mirror in his bedroom. He couldn't find anything to cover up his neck completely.

Damn that Vanitas.

He sighed as he gave up and wore a jacket over his shirt, hoping no one would peer too closely at his neck. He grinned at himself, running his fingers through his hair.

At the corner of the mirror, was the card their unknown mother had left them at the orphanage. Vanitas wanted to throw out the note years ago but Sora kept it. He wanted to believe that the woman loved them and had good reasons for leaving them behind.

The single mother who had adopted the two of them years ago died on their thirteenth birthday. It was an unfortunate car accident. It left them broken hearted but not hopeless. In her will, she left them the small house they lived in and an inheritance fortune. A family member became their guardian but, other than the occasional visit, they've lived on their own since they were thirteen.

And that was when they started their taboo relationship.

"Sora, come eat!" Vanitas called out from the kitchen. Sora grinned as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Wake up, Sora."

Kairi stared at Sora's sleeping form, head resting on forearms, drool dribbling from the side of his slightly open mouth. Kairi sighed as she gathered her books into her arms.

"He's out like a rock." She said to Riku, whom was sitting beside her.

"You're being too gentle." He said. Riku stood, gathered his messenger back and slung the strap over his shoulder. He walked over to Sora, grabbed the brunet's textbook, and slammed it within inches of his face.

Sora nearly jumped out his seat, head whipping around wildly. Sora blinked rapidly and clenched his head to calm the ringing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet. He could hear Kairi giggle.

"Cause any minute and you were going to start snoring." Riku said, standing out the way.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora said, walking around Riku. His only class for today was dreaded calculus and he had slept through the entire class. He mentally blamed Vanitas and hoped that weird twin mind link worked in that instance. "Riku, let me borrow your notes, please?"

"What're you offering?" He asked, the trio walking into the hallway. Kairi had one more class to attend but Riku was free for the day.

"I'd ask for a meal." Kairi said. "Two meals."

"Don't give him any ideas." Sora said. Kairi smiled, turning back towards her boys.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Riku said. Sora grumbled, slugging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Excellent. In that case, bring me back a cup of that salty ice cream at the parlor you'll be going to." Kairi quickly said before she dashed off towards her next class. Sora stared at her retreating back, unable to say anything. Ultimately, he sighed.

"Please spare my wallet." He said, looking at Riku.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The two friends sat on the open porch of a chic café near the university, Riku eating the food Sora bought, and Sora munching on his sandwich that Riku bought Sora out of pity when he ran out of money. The sun was blazing hot, as usual, but there was a gentle breeze blowing occasionally.

"How was Vanitas?"

"Hmm?"

"The sick twin?" Riku clarified.

"Oh, he's gotten better. I made sure he got a long night of rest and medicine." Sora's hand absentmindedly went to his neck. Riku noticed but kept his mouth shut. Sora may have thought he could hide those marks but Riku noticed.

And all the other ones before throughout the years he had known Sora. Sora continued to prattle on and he nodded here and there. He wasn't sure if it was too late to point it out to Sora. He had an idea whom the person leaving the mark behind was it and the mere thought of it made his stomach turn.

Not because of the person. Or the taboo relationship it caused.

Riku was in love with Sora.

And Sora being in a relationship with his own twin was something he knew was going to be trouble. On top of which, he knew Vanitas didn't particularly like him. Or rather, Vanitas hated him.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?" He responded, eyes focusing on the brunet across of him.

"Geez, are you even listening?"

"You're incredibly offended at the amount of math the course requires and you think the professor uses too much gel in his hair to have it slicked back the way it is. And you _totally_ want to bring Roxas to a new café you accidentally discovered last week. Did that sum it up?" Riku summed up what Sora had prattled on about. Sora grinned at him.

"It's so weird how you do that." Sora said, finishing his sandwich in two very large bites.

"Not as weird as that mouth of yours."

"You and Vanitas are both the same, making fun of my appetite." At the mention of Vanitas name, Riku's expression darkened.

"Sora, what're you doing tonight?" Riku asked.

Sora blinked, the question obvious in his eyes. "Not anything major."

"Think you can meet me down by the beach tonight? There's a couple things I want to tell you."

Sora stared at Riku, into the brightest blue eyes that always seemed to glow, and he found himself slowly turning red in the face. There was something the way Riku said it that made Sora think twice about the joke he was going to say. He looked serious.

"I-is everything okay?" Sora asked. Riku nodded, leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. I just have something to tell you in private."

Sora nodded and he stood from the table. "Well, tonight it's my turn to make dinner for Vanitas and I. Can I meet you by 8pm?"

Riku smiled and nodded, his smile making Sora turn another shade of red. He let out a whispered goodbye and rushed off, nearly bumping into another customer. Riku smirked, earning a glare from the brunet before he rushed off again.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sora in the kitchen was like watching a rabbit hop around from one place to another. He rarely stayed at one place long enough aside from the stove. Especially tonight, he looked more like he was in a rush. Vanitas stared at his twin with an amused expression. Something was making him jittery.

But he waited until Sora was close to done. He learned long ago that Sora was scary when he was interrupted in the kitchen.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Vanitas asked as Sora started serving him his dinner. Sora grinned, pleased with how dinner turned out, as he nodded.

"Riku told me he had some things to tell me." He walked over to the fridge, grabbing the jar of juice. He poured Vanitas a cup then took a drink from the jar itself. "I'm actually kinda nervous. He looked so serious."

"Did he say what it was about?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really but I'm excited." He practically skipped out of the kitchen, humming to himself. Vanitas stared at his dinner, his appetite disappearing. He stood up and followed Sora into his bedroom. The brunet was busy picking out an entirely new outfit, discarding the jacket in favor of a plunging v-neck shirt.

"Where are you going to meet?"

"The beach at 8pm." Sora said. "How does this shirt look like?"

"Makes you look fat." Vanitas commented.

"Ass." Sora turned back towards the dresser. Vanitas just continued to stare until Sora was all but ready to leave. He walked over to Sora, holding him from behind, burying his face against the side of Sora's neck. Sora smiled, turning around to face his twin.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He gave Vanitas a quick kiss on his check and dashed off. Vanitas heard the door open and close and silence quickly filled the room.

He sighed as he walked back to the kitchen to eat the dinner Sora made him. Vanitas always knew Riku would be trouble. He quietly ate, patiently waiting as time slowly ticked away.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sora dug his toes into the cold sand, shivering from delight as he smiled. Riku was at the boardwalk further down the pier at the beach, getting him a cone of ice cream. It was also an excuse, really, to cool his head.

Because Riku confessed his feelings for him.

And he was sure he made a complete and utter fool of himself, stuttering and blushing and hands widely gesticulating in the air in an attempt to form words. Riku had laughed, stepping closer until he could reach out and brush his cheek. That was when Sora had just shut his mouth, looking up at his best friend. His chest felt constricted and it was hard to breathe but Sora hadn't looked away.

Not even when Riku leaned in closer, kissing him softly.

And when they parted the very first words out of Sora's mouth were, "I could use some ice cream."

Sora grinned, quickly hopping to his feet, toes burying deeper into the sand. He stared at the ocean, the water just as dark as the night sky. Making sure his shoes were on the bench, Sora walked closer to the shore until his feet got wet. Sora kneeled on the sand, fingers tracing a lazy pattern in the wet sand.

"There you are."

Sora turned his head back, gazing upwards at Riku holding two cones of ice cream. He grinned, holding out his hand as Riku handed him his treat.

"The ocean looks beautiful at any time of the day." Sora said, turning back to the ocean.

"Looks murky to me." Riku replied.

"What a mood killer." Sora said but he grinned either way. He sat on the sand, staring at the ocean in comfortable silence. "Riku, did you mean what you said?"

"Every word." He quickly answered. There was no hesitation at all.

Sora looked down at the sand, face burning slightly. He could feel Riku sit down beside him but, other than that movement, Riku stayed quiet. Sora quietly ate his ice cream, cradling the cone between his hands.

"How long?" He whispered, still refusing to look at Riku.

"Is it clichéd if I say since I first met you."

Sora nodded, "It's a bit more than clichéd."

"Hmmm, good, cause I thought you were the goofiest looking thing when I first saw you."

Sora finally looked up from the sand, aiming a glare at Riku. "Anything else, you heartless jerk." Riku chuckled and kneeled beside Sora.

"The fact that you have a walking black hole as a stomach baffles me sometimes."

"Oh god!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exaggeration. He made to get up and storm away but Riku grabbed his wrist, yanking him down. Their ice cream fell as Sora ended up on top of Riku. Sora braced his hands on Riku's chest, lifting himself up to a sitting position as he looked down at his best friend.

The look on Riku's face made the retort on Sora's lips fade. Riku placed his hands over Sora's and stared right back. "I'm not making fun of you." Riku replied.

"Sure sounds like it." Sora muttered, looking away. He couldn't keep looking into his eyes without his face turning several shades of reds. "Is there anything else you want to poke fun at?"

Riku shook his head. "It could take all night, but," He held Sora's face between his palms before Sora could move away, "Believe me, Sora. I love you. Your smile, the way your eyes light up whenever you get stupidly excited, your-"

Before he could say anything else, Sora clamped his hand over Riku's mouth. "Okay, enough, I got it." Sora's voice was barely above a whisper. Riku smiled underneath Sora's hand. He pulled Sora's hand away.

"I don't expect an answer right now. I want you to think about this seriously." He said. Sora nodded. He stared at Riku for a few seconds longer before he realized he was still sitting on top of Riku. He squeaked, actually squeaked, much to the amusement of Riku as he scrambled to get off. Riku chuckled, sitting upright on the sand.

"I um, I'm going back home, so um, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora quickly left without waiting for Riku's reply.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sora took his time walking home, thinking over Riku's confession.

Of course, he liked Riku a lot. He was his best friend since Sora came to the island. He thought Riku was a jerk at first, 'cause he'd never seen the guy smile for the first few months. But after his curiosity got the best of him, and Sora began talking to Riku, he realized Riku was actually a great guy. And they bonded naturally. And he knew basically everything about Sora and vice-versa. Sora didn't hold back any secret.

Except the one he shared with his brother.

Sora's already slow walk slowed even more until he came to a halt. On some level, Sora knew his relationship was abnormal. Twins don't have sex with each other. But Vanitas always told him it was normal and Sora never questioned it. Why would he?

Vanitas was his brother and he loved him inexplicably. Sora started to walk again, faster this time. He needed to go see Vanitas. Sora was sure Vanitas would know what to do.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

When Sora arrived home, most of the lights were turned off. Sora discarded his jacket on top of the couch in the living room, making his way towards Vanitas's room. To his surprise, there was no one in there. The lights were off and the bed relatively made. Sora closed the door and walked to his room. Maybe Vanitas's was in Sora's room. It wouldn't be strange if he was.

He opened the door to his room and, sure enough, he saw Vanitas lying on his bed, the lights off. The only source of light came from the moon shining through the window. Sora stripped off his shirt and climbed onto bed. Vanitas shifted over, lying on his back as he stared up at Sora.

"Welcome back." He greeted sleepily.

Sora smiled and gripped his hand. "Vanitas, can I ask you something?" Sora whispered.

Vanitas chuckled. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Riku told me he loved me but I don't know what to do."

"He confessed?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah and I like him a lot but…" He let his voice trail off. Vanitas stared at his twin, watching his eyes carefully. Sora sighed.

"Riku knows everything about me. And I don't know how he would feel if he ever knew about us." Vanitas straightened up, somewhat surprised. Was Sora implying that he wanted to tell Riku about their relationship? He remained quiet, waiting for Sora to speak his thoughts.

"I want to tell him but I'm scared."

"Did he say he wanted an answer by tomorrow?" Vanitas asked. Sora shook his head.

"He just told me to think it over carefully."

Vanitas sighed. He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him down to the bed, positioning himself over the brunet. "Then take your time. If you think any harder than you are now, the hamster that's spinning the wheel in your brain might tire out."

"Oh, I'm laughing." Sora deadpanned, mouth set in a firm frown. Vanitas grinned and quickly gave him a kiss.

"Sleep on it for tonight. I need my body pillow." He lowered himself beside Sora, securing his arms around Sora's waist. Sora stared at the ceiling of his room. He sighed and pressed himself closer against Vanitas, hiding his face against Vanitas's neck.

"Sora?"

"We'll be together always, right?" Sora asked.

"Of course we will."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

For Sora, Fridays were days he didn't have to go to the campus. He usually waited until Riku was done with his class in the morning before they embarked for a bit of movie-hopping at the local theater. But now, he wasn't sure if he should meet with Riku or not.

So he spent the morning in the kitchen, baking a cake. Sora baked whenever he becomes anxious. And not knowing what to do with Riku and how he should act around his best friend definitely made him anxious. Vanitas had gone to the campus for his classes that lasted until the afternoon. So Sora was alone, left with his own thoughts.

And a chocolate cake.

Sora sighed, shoveling a wooden spoon full of frosted chocolate into his mouth. He really couldn't talk to anyone about his dilemma. He walked over to the oven, pulling down the door to check on the second layer of cake.

Sora walked back to the counter, grabbing the Tupperware full of freshly cut strawberries he had intended for the cake that didn't seem like they were going to make it on the actual cake.

"If I had a dog, speaking to myself wouldn't be half as crazy." He sat down on the bar stool at the counter, munching on the strawberries in thought.

He looked up at the clock; it was 10 minutes till noon. Riku should have long been out of class. Sora sighed, almost jumping off the stool when the timer near the stove rang. Sora put Riku out his mind and set his mind on decorating his cake.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

An hour and half a cake eaten later, Sora was getting ready to just lie down on bed and nap when the doorbell rang. He grumbled, glaring towards the hallway as he picked himself off his bed. He slowly went to the door, the doorbell ringing again.

"Fuck, Vanitas, I'm coming." He shouted, scratching his ass as he walked. "Next time you forget your keys, you'll have to climb through the damn, fucking window." He opened the door but saw Riku instead of Vanitas. Riku was grinning. Or rather, he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Your vocabulary is something special." Riku said, failing to hide his smirk. Sora frowned, tempting the thought of just slamming the door in front of his face.

"If I get fat, I'm blaming you." Sora said, turning around and walking back inside. Confused, Riku stepped inside, closing the door behind him then he followed the brunet to his room. Sora promptly dove into his bed.

"And why is that?" Riku asked, staring at the bed.

"I ALMOST ATE A WHOLE CAKE TRYING TO THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO!" He bolted upright, glaring at Riku.

"Sora, I still have no idea what you are talking about." Riku said. Sora sighed, and stared down at his lap.

"Last night you said I could take my time to think and I spent all last night and this morning thinking. And I really didn't have to think long because I love you too." Sora looked up in time to see Riku rush towards him. He looked at Sora and pulled the brunet towards him for a kiss.

"Then what's so hard to say?" Riku asked, pulling away after the kiss. Sora blinked, still a bit dazed as to what had happened but he replied.

"…Vanitas."

Riku paused. "…Sora, tell me honestly, are you sleeping with Vanitas?"

Sora instantly clammed up and he struggled to get away from Riku but Riku grabbed his hands, keeping him near. "Sora, listen, I just want to know."

Sora stared into Riku's eyes and Riku could clearly see the panic in his eyes. He was starting to hyperventilate. He brought his hands to Sora face and kissed him. Sora gripped Riku's hand, breathing deeply as he slowly started to relax. He kissed Riku back, pulling him closer.

"You won't… get angry?" He asked.

Riku shook his head and Sora kissed him again. He clung to him harder, forcing Riku more onto the bed. "Please don't be upset." Sora whispered. Riku nodded.

"I've been sleeping with Vanitas since I was thirteen." He whispered into Riku's ear. "I know it's not normal and I like you so much."

Riku pulled away as he looked down at Sora. He wasn't shaking as much. But he still looked panicked. "I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Well, bring it back to the part where you said you liked me." Riku said, brushing back Sora's bangs. The brunet blinked and a small smile graced his lips. He still kept his arms around Riku's shoulders.

"I like you, Riku. Even when you tease and be mean to me." Sora sighed and fell back on the bed. He looked up at Riku and held his face in-between his hands. Sora didn't say anything. He just stared into Riku's eyes, searching for something. When he finally let go of Riku's face, the brunet pulled away, climbing off the bed. Riku fixed himself, sitting upright as he watched Sora.

Sora opened a drawer on the bedside table and took a small tube out. He walked back to the front of his bed, pushed Riku down and straddled his lap. When Riku realized what Sora's intentions were, he placed his hand on the burnet's shoulder and stopped him. Sora blinked, staring in surprise.

"Wait, Sora, I need- I think, I need to think about this." Riku said. He gently pushed Sora aside and left the room without saying another word. Sora merely stared at the open door, hearing the front door open and shut close.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Vanitas was in the middle of a lecture when his cell phone began to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID and silently walked out of class. It was from Sora.

"Sora?" Vanitas answered. Sora didn't answer but Vanitas could hear him breathing. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"…Vani." Sora's voice was soft, just barely above a whisper. Vanitas immediately listened to Sora's breathing. It's been years since Sora called him by that nickname.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not dirty, am I?" He could hear the tremble in Sora's voice.

"No, Sora, you're beautiful. Tell Vani where you are."

"I'm home, in the bedroom." He replied.

"Stay there, I'll be home as soon as I can." He shut the phone off and went back to class to get his things.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

As soon as Vanitas arrived home, he tossed his messenger bag on the floor and rushed to Sora's room. Sora was sitting in the middle of the bed, his hands wrapped around a small tube. Sora looked up to Vanitas and he could see the redness around the corner of his eyes.

Vanitas rushed over to Sora, pinning him to the bed. He kissed the brunet deeply, Sora eagerly opening his mouth, accepting Vanitas's tongue. Vanitas's hands quickly went to taking off Sora's clothes, starting with his pants. Sora broke away from the kiss, grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off. He grabbed Vanitas's shirt and pulled it off for him.

"Vani, am I really not dirty?"

Vanitas smiled as Sora unbuckled his pants. He reached and took the tube of lube from Sora's hands. He poured a liberal amount on to Sora's dick, watching it drip down his erection. Sora twitched when he felt Vanitas's finger on him.

He whined when he felt Vanitas's slick fingers enter him. He roughly pumped them in and out, watching as Sora's spread his legs further apart.

"Of course not." Vanitas said. He grabbed Sora's hips, positioned the tip of his erect cock to Sora's wet entrance then slowly entered him. Sora gasped, hands gripping the bed sheets. He needed this dull pain that ached through him as he felt Vanitas's cock slowly fill him.

Vanitas grabbed Sora' hand and led it in-between their bodies, to where they were intimately connected. Sora shuddered, as Vanitas led his fingers to his stretched entrance.

"This can never be dirty." Vanitas whispered. He pulled out completely, Sora feeling Vanitas cock slide out of him with his fingers. Vanitas pressed his tip to Sora and he pushed back in, Sora's finger feeling Vanitas cock slide into him once again, till it was buried deep inside. "Never dirty."

Sora nodded, tears welding at the corner of his eyes. Vanitas gripped Sora's hips and began to thrust into him. A strangled moan escaped Sora as Vanitas plunged in deeper into his brother. Vanitas leaned over Sora's body, leaving him kisses along his shoulders and neck, pulling out and thrusting harder into Sora.

"…Vani… harder…" Sora whispered.

Vanitas nodded and he pulled out of Sora. He made Sora flip over to his stomach. "Lift your hips, Sora."

Sora did as he was told and lifted his ass into the air. Vanitas grabbed Sora's neck and held it down to the mattress as he roughly entered him. Sora moaned, his body easily accepting Vanitas's cock. He rocked his hips back to meet with Vanitas's thrusts. He could feel the coiling heat pool at the pit of his stomach, building and building with every rough thrust.

Vanitas kept holding on to Sora's neck, keeping his head down as he continued to thrust. Vanitas didn't know what set Sora off. If he had to take a guess, it probably had to do with Riku. But at the moment, he didn't care.

He had Sora moaning and twitching underneath him. At the moment, Sora needed him. The brunet's hands were tightly grasping the sheets, his chest heaving as he gasped.

"…In…inside… me." He managed to say between gasps. He felt Sora tighten around his cock as he said those words.

Vanitas grinned; leaning over Sora's back, kissing the back of his brother's neck. "As you wish."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

After the second time, Sora considerably calmed down. He breathed heavily, his chest raising and falling with every deep breath. Vanitas smiled softly, gently running his hand through Sora's hair. He stared down at Sora's sweat covered body, taking notice of all the bite marks. He stared down to his lap, to where Sora's legs were splayed apart on either said of his lap. He could clearly see his cock still imbedded in Sora's ass.

He slowly pulled out, intently watching as he slid out. Sora's phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. Curious, and because Sora was far too tired to move any part of his body, Vanitas reached for the phone.

"Who…?"

"It's Riku." Vanitas said. Sora's eyes lit up, a hand reaching for his phone. Vanitas grinned and answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Vanitas greeted.

"Where is Sora?" Riku asked. Vanitas glanced at Sora. He pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped the speaker button. He set the phone by Sora's head and nodded.

"…Riku?"

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds weird."

Sora smiled, turning his head towards his phone.

"I'm just tired." He sent a glare towards Vanitas who just smiled and leaned over to kiss his hand.

"Sora, I want to apologize about earlier today. If you thought I was rejecting you, I wasn't." Vanitas stared at Sora's face. His eyes were lighting up. "I just needed to think."

"So… you don't mind about Vanitas and I?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "Cause I love you, Riku. And I love Vanitas too. I know it's selfish to want to love the both of you but I really can't choose one over the other. Please don't make me choose."

Without knowing how Riku's expression looked like, Sora was anxious to hear Riku's response. He grabbed Vanitas's hand, gripping it tightly.

"…I don't mind."

Sora smiled and he let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. He was so relived; tears began to well up at the corners of his eyes. He grabbed the phone and held it close to his ears, whispering 'thank you' over and over again. Vanitas pulled the phone away from Sora and held the phone in his hands.

"You made Sora cry." He said. He heard Riku suck his teeth.

"You heard that?"

"You were on speaker, Riku. You made my Sora incredibly upset today when you left to clear your mind." Sora propped himself up on his elbows, sitting upright, which pressed his crotch right up against Vanitas's.

"Don't be mean." He said, taking the phone from Vanitas. Vanitas nodded, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and pressing him close, rubbing their cocks together. Sora whimpered, his body shuddering as he leaned his head against Vanitas's shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to hang up now, Sora and I have unfinished business." Sora looked up to him and shook his head. He took the phone from Vanitas.

"Riku… are you close by?" He asked. There was silence over the phone.

"…at your front door…"

"Please come in." Sora asked, cradling the phone in his hands. Again, there was silence over the phone. The brothers looked towards the bedroom door when they heard the front door open and close. Sora smiled as he saw Riku walk into the room, stopping short at the threshold of the door, his eyes widening.

"Riku." The brunet called out, turning his body towards him. Riku stared at Sora's naked body, noticing all hickeys along Sora's chest, navel, thighs. He swallowed thickly when he saw white dripping down Sora's thighs. Riku eyes flicked towards Vanitas and he glared, eyes darkening. Vanitas grinned, leaning towards Sora.

"He's waiting."

Riku clenched his teeth but made his way to Sora. Sora reached out and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, holding him tightly. Riku could feel Sora's half-hard dick pressed against his t-shirt. Sora sighed breathing deeply. Riku let his arms hang uselessly by his side, unsure where he should place them.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sora whispered against his neck. Riku shuddered.

Honestly, he still wasn't too sure about everything. He wanted more time to think about everything but Riku knew, without a doubt, if he pulled back now, Sora would become lost to him forever. And that idea was worse than any of the cons that came with this agreement. Riku didn't want Sora permanently apart from him.

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sora's body. Riku nodded, hugging the brunet just as tightly.

"I really don't mind." Riku whispered, pulling back to hold Sora's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed Sora. Sora eagerly opened his mouth, kissing him back. Riku panicked when he felt Sora slipping from his grip. He held on and looked down at Sora, whom had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Vanitas chuckled, leaning close to brush aside Sora's hair.

"He must've really been fighting the urge to sleep to pass out like this."

Riku merely glared at Vanitas.

"Well, then," Vanitas stood up, stretching as he walked over to the door and grabbed a towel from one of the hanging hooks. He wrapped it around his hips and faced Riku.

"Could you clean up Sora while I go make lunch? He should be awake by the time I'm done." He started to walk out the door when he stopped and looked back to Riku, whom was gathering Sora into his arms to bring him to the bathroom.

"Riku," He said, almost singing his name. "I look forward to our new relationship."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**I just really wanted to write something smutty with sora, vanitas, and riku**

**that's it, that's the story**

**On the status of my most two current ongoing fics, I'm putting them on indefinite hiatus. **


End file.
